Just a Girl (Yu-Gi-Oh! Fan-Fiction)
by Moon480
Summary: You play the role of a 16 year old, first year at Domino High! This story follows the plot line of the anime (Duellist Kingdom, Battle City, etc...) however, the story is changed, tweaked and adapted with a new character too (that's you btw)! This is my first fan fiction so I really hope you enjoy it! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Just a Girl (Yu-Gi-Oh! Fan-Fiction)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its character and do not claim to. **

**Info-About you!**

**Name:** (Whatever you want)

**Age:** 16

**Appearance:** Elbow length auburn hair, pale blue eyes, small in size.

**History** - Your family passed away and you went to live with you aunt and uncle in Domino City but you used to live in (where ever you want.)

**Chapter 1 - Mornings...**

With an almighty shove you feel your feet leave the cold concrete and you feel the rush of icy wind slapping you in the face as you fall. Time feels like it slows down and you watch as small dots turn into people as you draw closer to the pavement. You hear a screech and you turn your head and see as a truck smashes into a car, a car you recognize all to well... Then, without warning time speeds up again and before you have time to think about it you hit the pavement with a hard thud.

Your eyes flash open, your vision is split in half by a strip of auburn hair, but you can still tell but the blurred outlines of your surroundings that your back in your bedroom. To be more specific, your lying in a tangle of bed sheets, on the floor boards, next to your bed, in your bedroom. You stay there for a minuet or two, trying to stretch out every second of peace before you have to get up, before your alarm starts to buzz obnoxiously pulling you back into reality.

You rub your eyes to help clear your vision just to pull your hands away wet with tears. - I was crying in my sleep? -You can't remember what you dreamt about last night but you come to the conclusion that wasn't as important as turning of that dreaded alarm! So you sit up, and after a tedious battle to escape the bed sheets, scramble to your feet to turn of the alarm. The time "6:30" flashes on the clock and suddenly your agenda for today floods into your brain and it starts to give you a headache "I hate mornings..." you mumble to yourself as you leave the room. You grab a towel from the cupboard on the way to the bathroom, you fumble with the lock on the door as you are still half asleep.

By the time you finished your shower you feel more awake and you head back to your room to get dressed. You open your wardrobe and step inside, you have been in here one since you moved in with your aunt and uncle and it appears that your aunt has already hung up your new school uniform. It isn't hard to find at all seeing as it's the only pieces of clothing on the rack, you eye the box of clothes in the corner of the wardrobe that are yet to be unpacked.

After your dressed you look at yourself in the mirror and sigh. You didn't really like pink all too much but it wasn't really what was bothering you. You stare hard until you notice the bow... you shake your head to clear it and start to do your hair and make up. You do your hair in a braid just the same as your mother had taught you. You start to think of her as you absent-mindedly run your fingers down the bumps of the braid, however soon your thoughts are interrupted by your aunt calling you for breakfast.

You make your way down stairs and into the kitchen your aunt places a plate of bacon and eggs onto the table and says, "Good morning _! Excited for your first day at Domino High? Your uncle had to leave early this morning but he wished you the best of luck!" "Morning, yeah I'm excited!" You say trying to sound as excited as she does, but you mind is on other things. Your aunt sits across from you and starts to eat her breakfast with you. She has the same fair hair as your mum did and her hazel eyes are gentle unlike your pale blue. When you finish you look at the clock hanging on the wall and it reads "7:50" and school started at "8:45" so you had to leave soon, so that you had time to collect your time table and find your way around.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Being New**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its character and do not claim to.**

On your way to school you notice a truck drives past you and you start to think about your family, your mother, farther and older brother, about how they all disappeared from you and the world in that...you don't want to think about it any more... _the accident_...the words form in your mind before you can stop them and the memory is there, the screech of triers, the yelling, the crash, the blood, the life-less bodies...you shudder as it replays in your head...

Suddenly your musing is interrupted as you knock into someone and you both fall over, "Oh I'm so sorry! Are you al-right?!" you both say in unison as you get to your feet. You giggle and blush, feeling a little embarrassed, "I'm fine thanks, how about you?" you say to a mane of white hair as you go to help him up. He takes your hand in his pale one and looks up at you to reveal a pair of gentle chocolate brown eyes. He smiles as he gets to his feet and says, "Sorry, thanks. I'm fine, I must have been day dreaming, I do that sometimes, I'm sorry!" He withdraws his hand before it becomes awkward and starts to rub the back of his head sheepishly, laughing a little. You look at his uniform and realise that he goes to Domino High, even better you saw the title of a textbook poking out of his bag that reads "_First Year His..."_, you weren't very good at making friends so you thought this might be a good opportunity to try seeing as you were already talking. "Do you got to Domino High? I've never seen you before?" he asks just as the silence was about to get to long, he was good at this,"Yeah this is my first day, my names _, I'm a first year." You reply smiling at him. "Nice to meet you __-chan_, I'm Ryou Bakura." You shake hands and make your way to school together.

When you get to school you look at your watch, the time reads "08:15". "I'll show you around the school if you want __-chan_?"says Bakura smiling at you."Would you? Thank you so much Bakura_-kun_! I have no idea where anything is!" you reply smiling thankfully at him."Um... but please, would you mind coming with me to get my time table from the office first?" You add. "Of course! It this way." He shows you to the office and you get your time table, turns out you are in his class, and he shows you where everything is. When you done its "8:35" so you have ten minuets till class starts. "Thank you so much Bakura_-kun_!" You tell him, "I'm glad that I could help! Um, __-chan_, would you like me to introduce you to my friends?" he asks you. " "Yes please! I would love that!" You say, _- If everyone at this school is as nice as Bakura-kun this might be more fun than I thought!-_ You think to yourself.

When you find his group in Bakura's first period class room, as they were all in the same class as you and him, they are playing duel monsters on the table - _I love duel monsters!_ - You think to yourself. They greet him when you both walk over, and he introduces you by saying, "Good morning everyone! This is __-chan_. Today is her first day and she is in our class!" You smile at each one as they introduce themselves to you. A short boy with tri-coloured, star-shaped hair speaks first, "Hi __-chan_, My name's Yugi." You also notice that he wears a gold pendant in the shape of a pyramid around his neck. "I'm Anzu!" says a girl with brown hair that just brushes the top of her shoulders. "Yo! I'm Katsuya Jonouchi!" says a a boy with blond hair who you have to tilt your head up to look at in the eyes. "And I'm Honda." says a boy with black hair who is the same hight as Jounouchi. "It's so lovely to meet all of you!" You say smiling at them and then the bell rings. You go to the front of the class room, as you don't know where the teacher wants you to sit, and he introduces you and you end up sitting next to Anzu.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Bakura**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its character and do not claim to.**

You have been at Domino High for a couple of weeks now and you are walking home late from school with Yugi , you're late because you had a class that started after school and you're with Yugi because your houses are in the same direction, and you start to think about how hungry you are when... "__-chan_, do you have the time?" Yugi asks you as you turn into a side street, bringing you back into reality. "Hmm? Oh the time! Yeah, sure just a sec..." You say pulling up the sleeve of your blazer to look at your watch, "It's 4 o'clock." You say smiling up at him, - _so school finished an hour ago_ - you think to yourself, pulling your sleeve down over your watch again. When you look up your eyes glance over to your right and down a gap between the buildings that leads to another side street, you notice that there is a four metre tall, wire fence that wouldn't allow anyone through anyway _-...not much of a short cut then is it? -_ you think to yourself just as you're about to look away when you stop and stare. Yugi walks a couple more steps before he realises that you're not with him, "What's the matter?" says Yugi with a confused expression on his face and his head slightly tilted to on side. " Oh no..."

You say it just loud enough for Yugi to here you, but he still doesn't understand until he follows your gaze. His white bangs hang down over his face, as he is thrust against the wall of the next side street, concealing it but you both know who it is already. _- Oh no...Bakura-kun... -_ You think in shock as you watch a man, nearly double Bakura's size, reach down and take out what looks like Bakura's wallet before delivering him with a sharp kick to his side, as the boy makes a futile attempt to escape. This is what brings you back to your sences and you grab Yugi's wrist, "Lets go," You say as you turn to him. You get a surprise as you notice that his eyes cold and hard and that he is slightly taller,_ - ...but still not tall enough to climb the fence... -_ and when he next speaks his voice sounds deeper, stronger, "Yes, but we have to hurry." You nod and you both start to sprint back down the side street, Yugi leading the way.

You turn into the side street and stop dead in your tracks stunned to find Bakura standing in the middle of three, hopefully, unconscious men as he kicks one of them in the head, with the impact forcing the man onto his back. _-But Bakura-kun was...but he...just a minuet ago..what's going-_ your confused thoughts are interrupted when Bakura turns to look at you, his sadistic eyes filled with joy, and he smirks at you both giving you a sick feeling that makes your insides twist. _- That can't be Bakura-kun...but then, who is that? -_ But before you can come to any conclusions Bakura's body lurches forward for a fraction of a second before he collapses to the ground in pain, holding his side. His eyes instantly close tightly, as if trying to hold back tears. Yugi starts to run over to him and you realise that he looks and sounds just like ordinary Yugi _- So was I just imaging things? -_ You think as you watch him run but then you shake your head to clear it._ -I can't think about this now!_- You think as you mentally slap yourself and run over to Bakura.

You kneel down next to Yugi, who has one of his hands on Bakura's shoulders, as he says in alarm, "Bakura_-kun_, are you al-right?" Recognizing the voice Bakura slowly opens one of his eyes halfway and then, seeing Yugi and you, both eyes flash open. "Y-Yugi_-kun_. __-chan_...What's going..." His voice trails off and his eyes widen in alarm as he spots the "unconscious" figure on the ground behind you, "D-Did you guys do this?" _- What? He doesn't remember? I don't understand what's going on here... -_ You think and he says panicked whipping his head around spotting the two other bodies, "Are they..." Yugi cuts him off, "No they're just unconscious. Are _you_ al-right? What happened?" you notice the chest of one of the men rise and fall, "I can't really...I don't..." Bakura tries to stand but crumples to the ground again clutching his side tighter as he lets you a wimper. So you take one of his arms around your neck, Yugi does the same, and you both help him up, or rather pull him up. His jacket is now opened so it pulls up a bit when he stands and you can see the shirt he wears underneath. You freeze as you notice the blood staining his shirt coming from his side, Yugi also notices and says "His house isn't very far from here, we should take him there." You nod and start to walk down the side street half assisting, half carrying...mostly carrying Bakura.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - A Healer Of Wounds**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its character and do not claim to.**

When you get out of the lift Bakura mumbles something about the whereabouts of his keys. Yugi seems to hear him and finds the keys in a side pocket of Bakura's bag, that you were carrying in your other hand with your bag over your shoulder, and unlocks the door to his apartment. You take him over to the couch and ask him where the First Aid Kit is, "In the cupboard behind the mirror... In the bathroom..." He says, trying to keep his voice steady. You walk over to the corridor that branches off to three rooms, all the doors slightly opened, you walk to the end of it and go into the bathroom. "In the cupboard behind the mirror..." You murmur to yourself, reminding yourself where to look.

Once you've found it you start to walk back down the corridor, when something grabs your attention through the door to your right. You can't see very much through the door but you notice small playing figures in a glass cabinet on the wall and a game set up on the table._ - Monster World is it? I think that is what it is called... -_ You think and then look through the opening of the other door and see a study desk, - _So there is only one bedroom in this house...-_ and a stab of realisation hits you _- Oh no, he doesn't live alone does he?-_ You think and you suddenly remember what your supposed to be doing and you run the rest of the way down the hall.

When you're back at the couch you place the First Aid Kit down on the table and kneel on the carpet in front of Yugi and Bakura, who has taken off his jacket. "Um Bakura-_kun_, is it ok if I pull up your shirt a little so I can have a look at your wound?" you say a little bit nervous, you have never asked a boy if you could roll up their shirt before_ - But this is different! -_ you think trying to reassure yourself as Bakura nods, as pain out ways the awkwardness, and pulls his hand away from his side wincing. You roll up his shirt and examine the wound, it isn't deep enough to scar but, it goes diagonal from the bottom of his rib cage to the top of his hip and must hurt like hell _-I'm surprised at how well he's holding himself together.-_ There isn't really much a doctor could do about it than you could. _- what's that? -_ You think as you notice a weird ring shaped thing hanging across his lower chest,_ -...I swear I've seen that creepy eye somewhere before...but where?... And why is he wearing a necklace under his shirt...-_You draw your eyes away from it and remember the task at hand, you open the First Aid Kit and start to clean and dress the wound and realise that it isn't bleeding as much as you had originally thought. When your done you're surprised at what a good job you had done, and you start to remember the time your mother had dressed your wound the same when you had fallen off your bike when you were small, then you're musing stops abruptly when Yugi says "I'll go grab you a new shirt, Bakura_-kun_." and he leaves you two alone in the room.

"Thank you so much __-chan_, if you and Yugi_-kun_ hadn't come when you had, I probably would have been in a lot worse shape." Bakura says softly, after some silence, staring at the floor infornt of him. _- But we didn't save him... didn't he save himself? Maybe I should ask him what he remembers..._" - You think to yourself, but before you can say anything he looks at his, bandaged, wound and says, "By the way __-chan_, if you don't mind my asking, where did you learn how to do this? It's really good..." The words leave your mouth before you have time to think, "Oh well, my mother is a doctor." You pause, "...was a doctor..." He nods in understanding just as Yugi comes back into the room holding a T-shirt, "Is this ok? I just found it on a shelf in your wardrobe." He says passing it to Bakura, just then your phone starts to buzz in your pocket.

"Hello?" You say, walking a couple of metres away from the others to talk. "_! It's your aunt I was so worried about you! Are you ok? Where are you? You were meant to be home 40 minuets ago!" Says your aunt down the phone, half panicked half re-leaved. "Sorry! I'm fine. It's just that..." You trail off and look over at Bakura and he shakes his head at you _- He doesn't want me to tell her what has happened...ok I guess...-_ you think as you begin to speak again "...It's just that Yugi wanted to show me one of his new Duel Monster cards and I guess we lost track of time! I should have called you. Sorry! I'll make my was home now!" You feel kind of guilty lying to your aunt _- but Bakura-kun really didn't want me to tell her...I wonder why... -_ You think, "Oh that's ok then. I was just a little worried that's all." There is a short pause, "Please remember to call me next time you do that. And please say hello to Yugi_-kun_ and Muto_-san_ for me! I'll see you soon then!" She tells you, "Of course aunty! I'll see you soon." You say and hang up.

You turn and walk back to the two boys, Yugi is now sitting on the couch next to Bakura, Bakura must have changed his shirt while you were talking. "Um, I'll have to go soon but Bakura_-kun_..."Some of the colour had returned to his face, _-I should probably ask him now...when else will I get the chance?-_ You glance at Yugi who returns your gaze and you say,"Can we ask you something?" He looks up at you and says, "Sure, what is it?"You look at Yugi again before you start to speak again,"Um, well, what exactly do you remember. You know, what happened before we turned up?"

**(This bit is an explanation because you don't know about yami Bakura and yami Yugi yet so feel free to skip this part but you can read it if you want.)**

You say it trying not to sound as if you're interrogating him. He stares at the First Aid Kit on the table, concentrating as he tries to remember. Then finally he speaks up, "Well, I said goodbye to you both and then a little after I was walking down that side street when...those people tried to mug me, and I think I must have fallen unconscious. After that the only thing I remember was when you two came and saved me..." You stare in disbelief and confusion and then Yugi turns to speak and you notice the light reflecting off of his pendant _- That's where I've seen that eye before!On Yugi's pendant! Does that mean that they are connected some how?...-_ "But Bakura_-kun_...When we got there the men were already..." He doesn't need to finish the sentence before Bakura realises what he is saying, when he speaks he seems panicked, like he is trying to reassure himself of something. "So someone else must have saved me!" You don't understand what's going on and you say quietly, "Bakura_-kun_, I think it was you...when we came you were...standing up...and you had just knocked someone unconscious..." You decide not to add the part were he looked like a complete psychopath. When he next speaks he seems as if he is in utter disbelief, "W-What? That can't be...but then that can only mean..." He trails off and looks at Yugi and he seems to understand exactly what he's saying and he nods in agreement "hmm."

But before you can say anything Bakura takes out the necklace from under his shirt and starts to explain, however when he speaks he is hesitant and very quiet, his voice just over a whisper._- Is he scared? But what's he afraid of? That someone will over hear? But it's only us... -_

- "Well, um, __-chan_, You see there is an evil spirit in this ring and well, we thought he was gone after... well the other Yugi got rid of him, but now if what you're saying is true then..."

-"Hang on a second, the other Yugi?"

-"He lives in my Millennium Puzzle, and they are both 3000 year old spirits from Ancient Egypt... other than that, we really don't know much else about them..."

-"Why don't you get rid of the ring then?"

-"Believe me I've tried but...he just keeps coming back...and when he takes control it's like I go unconscious...like at my old schools bad things would happen to the people around me and I would have no memories of recent events, so I live alone now far away from my family...though you probably won't believe me..." He trails off, staring at the wall sadly. This is obviously bringing back unwanted memories.

**(End of the explanation.)**

Then, suddenly he looks up at you with his chocolate brown eyes, innocent eyes, sad eyes, eyes pleading you to believe him,_ -How could those be the eyes of a liar?-_ you think and you have no choice but to believe him, to trust him... "Oh Bakura_-kun_...I'm so sorry..." You say as your eyes start to swim with tears, you try to blink them away but instead they fall down your cheeks. You don't have to put yourself in his shoes to understand how he feels, you know how it feels, to not see the ones you love, to feel guilty, to be alone... "I am really sorry." When you speak your voice is even, without you having to force it, and no sobs escape you even though your crying. Then your phone buzzes again, a text from your aunt. You slip it back into your pocket and wipe your tears away, "I have to go now will you be al-right Bakura_-kun_?" You say. "I'll be fine. Thank you so much __-chan,_" There is a pause and you show an understanding smile at them both, but just as you turn to leave, "For everything." He says and just before you open the door you cock your head to the side so that they can hear your voice when you speak, "What else are friends for?" And with that you exit the apartment and make your way home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - The Parcel**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its character and do not claim to.**

When you get home it's already 6 o'clock and the evening sky is a dull orange colour. "I'm home!" You say, locking the door behind you. "Hi _! Did you have fun?" Your aunts voice rings to you, it's coming from the kitchen, "Yeah I did! I'm sorry I'm so late though." Another stab of guilts firers up inside your chest,"Well dinner is nearly ready, but your uncle should be home soon!" "Cool I'm so hungry!"

You're lying on your bed, after dinner, thinking over today's events when suddenly there is a knock on your bedroom door. "Yes?" You say as you sit up on your bed. "Good evening _." Your uncle says, smiling at you as he opens the door, and you notice that he is holding a large parcel under one of his arms, "Hey uncle! Did you just get home?" You say excitedly, "Yes I did, and I noticed this parcel on the front door. It is addressed to you _. Do you know what it might be?" he asks you as he sits on the bed next to you placing the parcel on your lap, he is trying to keep his voice calm but he seems to be holding back excitement. "It looks like it is from 'Industrial Illusions'." He tells you and you start to open it. "No Way!" You say laughing and your uncle starts to grin, "This is an... an invitation to the 'Duellist Kingdom' duel monsters tournament!" You say in disbelief. "Well you are the [name of the country before you move to Japan] national champion for duel monsters _!" He says happily, "I know...but this is...too great!" You say laughing, this is the best you have felt in months! "Do you know when the tournament is?" He asks you, "All the information is right here." You say taking out the letter attached to it and you read through it, skipping over some things until you find the part you are searching for, "I have to catch a boat from Domino Pier...blah blah blah...on this Saturday night at 8pm... so today is...Friday?" You ask and your uncle nods at you grinning and you realise, "IT'S TOMORROW NIGHT!"

It's finally 10pm and you have just packed up all the things you need and are checking them off on your fingers, "So I've got a couple of drink bottles and a bunch of snacks and my phone and so now all that's left is..." You trail off as you look over at your study desk and your eyes lay on the two decks on top of it. The cards are spread out in neat rows, with one of your rulers dividing the two decks. One of them is your deck and the other is "My brother's deck..." You say, as you lightly smooth your fingers over the top of the cards and you stop when you reach his favourite card. Your eyes start to form tears but you blink them away before they are big enough to fall, you then say this directly to the card "You never let him down...us down..." You pick up the card and place it into your deck, as you collect the cards into two piles and you place his back onto your shelf, and you start to remember that day...

You were twelve years old and your brother had just started to teach you how to play duel monsters, and his birthday was coming up really soon. You wanted to get him something but you didn't know what, so you went to the game shop in town to have a look for something.  
You bought a total of 25 booster packs for Duel Monsters and it turned out to be his favourite present!

"This looks like the last one...I'm sorry you didn't get any rare cares big bro..." You said sadly, passing him the pack, "_! Don't say things like that! We got some pretty cool cards from those! And besides we still aren't finished." he said, smiling at you, passing the last pack back into your hands."You...You want me to open it?" You said staring down at the booster pack in your hands, "Yep!" He said as he smiled at you, nodding. You looked back down at the pack and slowly pulled out the cards, the pictures facing the table. You slid your hand across them spreading out the cards so that they were in a line and one by one you revealed the cards, just as you had done with all the others.

"Sorry big bro... all these are common cards..." You said disappointed, "There is still one card left! But even if we don't get a rare card it was still fun opening them!" He said and he took your hand and placed it on the last card and kept his hand on yours. "Together?" He said looking at you with his soft, olive-green eyes, eyes full of trust, "Together." You agreed and you both closed your eyes as you flipped the card over.

You slowly opened one eye, the fingers of your other hand were crossed over as far as they would go, "No way! _! We did it! This can't be for real!" Your brother said and he nearly fell of his chair when he saw the card you are holding in your hands. "...Blue Eyes White Dragon..." You read in relief and happiness, "Hey this card seems pretty good." You said, "Pretty good? There are only four of those cards in the entire world!" He says practically jumping out of his chair. "...Wow...This card is awesome..." You said in disbelief and then you felt a rush of excitement rush through you, "This is SO cool big bro!" You cried out laughing and you both entered a long embrace.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 - Setting Off to the Duellist Kingdom**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its character and do not claim to. **

Then you're phone buzzes on the bed behind you and draws your attention away from the happy memory. It's Anzu.

-Hello?

-Hey _-_chan_! Oh my goodness it's already 10:15! I didn't wake you did I?

-Oh no! I'm packing up a few things, I haven't gone to bed yet.

-Oh thank goodness! Anyway I was just wondering if you want to meet meet up with me and the rest of the gang at the arcade tomorrow morning at 10:30.

- Cool! I would love to come to the arcade with everyone!

-Great! By the way, do you think you could give Bakura_-kun_ a call, for me and see if he can come?

-Sure Anzu-chan! But, um, not to be rude or any thing... But why don't you call him yourself?

-Oh, well I have but he isn't picking up...I hope he's ok...

-Oh, I'm sure he's fine. Maybe he forgot to turn his phone back on after class.(_ -...or maybe he's asleep...-_you think)

-Maybe...well anyway, I still have to call Honda but I'll see you tomorrow!

-Ok, see you tomorrow Anzu_-chan_.

-See ya!

You hang up and sigh to yourself,_- Despite what I said...I really am worried about Bakura-kun...maybe I should call him...but after today he's probably worn out and gone to bed...hmm...well Anzu-chan seems to have just called everyone just now so maybe I should text Yugi-kun and ask how Bakura-kun was after I left...I hope I don't wake him...-_ You think to yourself and you start to text Yugi, it reads:

-Hey Yugi-kun, Sorry if I woke you up but if you're awake please call me ASAP.

After a minuet or two your phone starts to buzz again, it's Yugi,_ -I __**really**__ hope I didn't wake him...-_ and you answer the phone."Hello?" You say cautiously, "H-Hello _-chan...What can I do for you?" Replies a half-asleep Yugi,... yawning_ -Oh no! Yugi why did you have to be asleep?!-_ You mentally yell, however the words that come out are very different, "I'm sorry Yugi-kun! Did I wake you?" You say quickly, "No you didn't wake me...Anzu did..." he says a little irritated but that doesn't last long before he says, "But that's alright!"_-Oh thank goodness! -_ You think sighing in relief but then you remember why you were talking to him and you say, "I just wanted to know if Bakura-_kun_ was ok when you left him today, because Anzu_-chan_ said she couldn't get a hold of him..." You trail off, with a concerned look on your face, as you stare out of the window. "Well, I left about 10 minuets after you... and when I left he said he was going to lay down for a while and rest." Says Yugi and from the tone of his voice, you can imagine the frown plastered on his face as he tries to remember and you almost let out a small giggle. " Ok, thanks Yugi_-kun_. I guess I'll call him in the morning if he is asleep... Anyway sorry for calling so late! I'll see you tomorrow!" You say trying to sound excited,but really you just feel tired and worried. "Oh...ok then, see you later!" Replies a tired Yugi, a bit stunned by your sudden mood swing, before he hangs up.  
You curl up into bed exhausted from today's events, _-Bakura-kun...I hope you're ok...-_ you think to yourself just before you fall asleep.

You and the gang are all standing around outside the arcade when Anzu looks down at he watch, "10:45! So now we are just waiting on Bakura_-kun_. He did say he was coming, didn't he __-chan_?" Says Anzu, sounding a little impatient. "Wha? Oh yeah I called him this morning and he said he was gonna come..." You say stupidly, as you are pulled out of your daze. Then you spot someone running towards you, who turns out to be Bakura. "Good-morning-everyone." He says between breaths. "Sorry I'm late! I hope I didn't keep you waiting!" He says,looking a little guilty, "Well You kinda-" Honda starts but then, "Not at all!" Says Anzu cutting him off. "I'm glad you could make it!" Bakura looks up smiling sheepishly at all of you. "Well let's go play then! And hey Bakura, you just wait and see how easily I kick Honda's butt!" Says Jounouchi trying to make Bakura feel a bit better, however unfortunately for Bakura, he nudges him in the ribs causing him to wince slightly, but you seem to be the only one to notice. "What was that?! If anyone's butt is going to be kicked, it is going to be your's, Jounouchi!" Yells back Honda, as they start to have a playful fight you notice Bakura's gaze drop to the ground and his smile fade. "Bakura-kun," You whisper, but before you can get his attention Anzu and Yugi break the boys apart and you follow them into the arcade.

When your aunt and uncle leave you at Domino Pier that evening, your excitement starts to fade and is replaced by loneliness._ - I wish there was at least one person I knew...even if it is just for two days and there will be other people there...it still feels like I will be alone on an island...why am I even going? -_ You are thinking to yourself, when you realise that you had subconsciously started to wait in the line leading onto the ship, and you bump into someone, "Oh, sorry I didn't see you th- Yugi_-kun_! You're going too?!" You exclaim, excitement creeping its way back in. "_! I didn't know you were this great a duelist!" Says Jounouchi, tugging on his shirt collar, his comment probably was directed more at himself than at you. Yugi smiles at you as the three of you forward onto the ship, "Well, __-chan_ **is** the (Place of origin here) national champion for Duel Monsters!" He says "What? No way!"Says Jounouchi in disbelieve, his expression fills with a mix of shock, admiration and awe before he straightens himself up and says, "Wow _! That's amazing!" You blush slightly, "Thanks Jounouchi_-kun_." You turn to Yugi and continue, "But, Yugi_-kun_, how long have you known?" You say smiling at him. "I thought I recognized you from somewhere so I looked up your name when I got home. And I was surprised to find out that you also scored 3rd place in the girls, fifteen years (Place of origin here) national championships in karate-" Jounouchi cuts him off, "What?! You've known all this time?! Why didn't you tell us?!" You blank out of the rest of the conversation and you look out over the railing and realize that the ship has started moving, probably for a few minuets now. You look up at the stars, _-Brother...I'll try my best for you...-_ you think to yourself, close your eyes and smile as the cold breeze sends a few strands of your hair onto your cheek, that sends a small shiver of excitement down your spine.

**(Then the whole "Say goodbye to Exodia" part happens and you meet Anzu and Honda.)**

When you wake up it takes you a few moments to realise where you are. You're in the bedroom that was assigned for you (you are a national champion after all) and you are lying in the bed, the others insisted on it seeing as it was your room! The others are all sprawled out on the sofas and chairs, however Yugi is already awake looking through is deck, and then putting it into a pocket in his belt. You climb out of bed, "Morning __-chan_!" says Yugi cheerfully although you can tell he really isn't feeling all that cheerful_, -Seeing as his grandpa has lost his soul and the only way he can get it back is by going through a card competition and then defeating some creepy man in a children's card game...poor Yugi...and he just lost his best cards...now he only has a deck full of staple cards, no wonder he keeps playing around with his deck...I feel bad for him...- _You think and the image of your blue eyes slips into your mind, but you shack your head to clear it and reply with, "Hey Yugi_-kun_." and then an announcement goes off. " Attention all duellists. Could all duellist please prepare to leave the ship, we will be arriving at the Duellist Kingdom in 10 minuets. Thank you."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 - The First Duel**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its character and do not claim to. **

**(Then you get off the ship, Anzu sees Bakura and no one cares, you listen to the boring speech, Yugi verses Haga and now Jounouchi has just finished duelling Mai.)**

You all turn to go when you feel something grip onto your shoulder stopping you and you all turn around in unison, as if on cue. "Can I help you?" You ask flatly at the tall, thin man before you, a mess of greasy, coffee coloured hair sits under a beanie and reaches all the way down to his wrists. When he opens his mouth to speak, he reveals his crooked, yellow teeth and everyone else sweat-drops, but you don't even flinch. "Who ever would have known a pretty girl like you would be a duellist? Why don't we have a duel, hmm?" He says and you brush his hand from your shoulder but he catches it and holds it in front of his face for inspection, your star chips glinting in the sun. Before you have time to respond he says, "But what is this? Only two star chips? And I've got four. What will we do?" He drops your arm and holds a hand to his chin in mock contemplation and you notice the tattoo of a snake that curls up with its head resting on the back of his hand. Then suddenly Jounouchi takes a step next to you and says, "_, you don't fight this freak he's not worth it!" But then the man speaks as if Jounouchi hadn't spoken at all, "I know! In the very unlikely scenario that you possibly manage to defeat me, I'll give you all my star chip, but when I win, you have to give me all your star chips and..." He pouts and kisses into the air and everyone but you cringes and sweat drops. Suddenly You have a burning sensation around your neck, but before you have time to react your eyes close. When they open again they are hard and cold, very different to the way they were before. You are angry. You are so angry at the creep that you would karate chop him right then and there, but you didn't believe him a worthy enough cockroach to be the cause of your disqualification from the competition. So instead you let out a cold, harsh laugh.

"What's so funny?" Says the creep, a note of embarrassment in his tone, but you don't feel guilty he is going to have it. "Huh? Oh I was just imagining the look on your face in five minuets when I'm finished with you. That is if you still want to duel me. This is the last opportunity I will give you to run away like a coward. That is the nature of a cockroach like yourself, is it not?" You don't know where the words are coming from but they flow from your mouth and you make no effort to hold them back. He growls at you and then says through clenched teeth. "Alright then girl, lets get this over with then." But then he sneers and blows you a kiss before stepping onto his side of the duelling ring. "You'll be mine soon." He says to you. You walk over to your side, without looking at anyone, and you laugh to yourself again as your platform rises. Every one is so taken aback by what has just happened when finally Honda mummers to no one in particular, "So what just happened?" Then Yugi shakes his head, "I have no idea." But then everyone gets a grip when Anzu yells out, "Come on _-chan! You have to beat this creep!" Then everyone else picks up on this and starts to cheer you on.

"You're a hundred years too early to duel me Cockroach!" You have only been playing for five minuets when his life points reach zero._ -Just as I thought...This little cockroach is no match for me...-_ You think to yourself and laugh coldly as you walk over to the heap of filth cowering on the ground before you. You friends start to run over to you and start to congratulate you but you ignore them and say harshly, "Oi! Cockroach! Hand over all you star chips an get your pathetic self out of my site before I vomit." He gets to his feet and grabs your arm tight and pulls you close to him, so that you are face to face and he is about to kiss you when he pinches your butt. But before he can do anything else, you use your free arm to punch him in the face and he stumbles of balance for a few moments. You use this to your advantage and kick him in the back of his knees and he collapses to the ground _-Tch...what an amateur! Doesn't even keep his knees bent! This pathetic cockroach! Well at least now if anyone asks, it was in self-defence.-_ You think and when he makes no effort to stand, you pull him to his feet by the collar. "Giving up already cockroach?" And just as you're about to deliver a hard punch to his face again, someone grabs your arm mid swing. "Let go of me idiot!" You yell at who ever grabbed you and you try to shake your arm away but they are too strong. You turn your head and you are eye to eye with Jounouchi. "_! Stop this! I know he is a creep but this is enough! Look at him!" You growl in annoyance but reluctantly allow your gaze to drift to the welt forming on the pathetic weaklings face where you hit him before and a tear spills down his cheek. You sneer but then toss him to the floor in disgust, "You're right. This weak cockroach isn't worth my time." You crouch down and rip the star chips from his glove and whisper into his ear. "Ever think of touching this body again, Cockroach, and well. Let's just say I might not be so lenient again. As you already know, this body is a lot stronger than it looks." And with that you stand up, turn and return to the rest of your friends, leaving Jounouchi and the cockroach behind.

"__-chan_..." Yugi whispers, but you cut him off. "Let's go already!" You say impatiently. "Is he going to be ok?" Asks a concerned Anzu . You look back at him over your shoulder, you are beginning to grow frustrated with these _"friends"_, and notice that the cockroach is already on his feet running away in the opposite direction. "He will be fine, I barely touched him! Tch, what a pathetic being..." You say but then you feel something grip your shirt collar and you are yanked onto your toes so that you are face to face with Honda. "How can you say that about someone?! I know he is a sleazy creep but that's just-" He stops mid sentence in confusion and frustration as a smirk appears on your face. "So you want to play with me too, Honda? That's fine by me." You sneer and just as you are about to punch him in the gut, Jounouchi pulls you back, restraining your arms. You don't struggle you just laugh, a cold icy laugh. "This isn't right! The _ we now would never do anything like... like this! She would never try to hurt her friends! And she would never be so cruel to anyone! Who are you?!" Cries out Yugi, "So you _finally_ caught on Yugi. Well this has been fun but I must be going, but try not to miss me too much. I'll be seeing you very soon." You say in voice that isn't your own, "But who are you?" Yugi says. "You don't remember me? I'm sure you do Yugi. We met just the other day didn't we?" Yugi's face loses colour, "No! You can't mean..." Says Yugi in shock. You sneer, "I knew you would never forget me Yugi. But I don't like this host very much, too much... girl." Yugi then seems taller, stronger and when he speaks it's colder. "How are you here? What are you doing here?!" You let out a small laugh, "Came out to play did we? Well to bad you came too late to join in on the fun. I'll be seeing you later then." Then with one last smirk, you feel the burning sensation again and you fall unconscious.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 - Setting up camp**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its character and do not claim to. **

When you come to, someone is shaking you and repeating your name over and over. You slowly open your eyes and your vision is blurred so you blink a couple of times. "Y-Yugi-_kun_?" You say a bit startled by all your friends looking down at you. "_-_chan_! Are you alright?" Says Yugi as you sit up. "Yeah, I'm ok...sorry but um what just happened? Did I faint or something stupid like that?" You say giggling a little sheepishly. "So you really don't remember?" Says Anzu quietly. _-I've had this conversation before somewhere...hmmm...but I was unconscious? So what was there to remember? Why does everyone look so serious?-_ "Sorry, but I don't understand why you're all starring at me. Was it something I said? Oh no!" They all give you eager looks and lean towards you slightly, awaiting what you have to say next, you sweat drop, "I wasn't snoring, was I?!" They give small smiles but then those are shortly replaced with another serious look when they remember what they're concerns were. "How long was I out?" You say getting to your feet and brushing of the dirt from your jacket. "About five minuets. __-chan_. What is the last thing you remember?" Says Yugi. "Hmmm, That creepy guy showed up...and then...and then!" You reach for your neck and find some kind of necklace around it. Without thinking you rip it away as it burns your fingers and latches around the cuts on your knuckles and burns harder, but then it releases itself. Everyone seems taken aback as small glass beads sprawl out across the ground and shatter into pieces, unfixable. "__-chan,_ what was that..." Says Anzu. "I don't know where that thing came from, but it felt like it was burning my skin, just before I lost consciousness... and then when I tried to break it just now... But now..." You say crushing another bead with your heel, "I don't think we will have to worry about this again." And you get a shiver down your spine.

As you walk around Yugi fills you in on what happened while you were out, well mostly..."Yugi-_kun_, Why are my knuckles split?" You say inspecting your left hand. "Well.." He pauses, sighs and then tells you everything. When he is finished you just nod in understanding and let everything sink in. _- That can't be real...but then...they wouldn't lie to me...and also this?- _You look down at your knuckles and you shiver again before shoving your hands in your pockets, you don't want to look at them any more. _- But where did that necklace come from? I wasn't wearing it when I went to bed, because I brushed my hair in the mirror...but I didn't in the morning because we were running late I did it quickly on my bed... did someone put it on me in the night? But wouldn't someone notice?- _You shiver at the thought and shake your head to clear it. _- This is not the type of answer I can come up with on my own. It's gone now anyway...I should be fine right?-_ You think, trying to reassure yourself, although it doesn't really work.

"I'm so hungry!" Complains Jounouchi and a conversation starts about how hungry everyone is. But before you get the chance to tell them that you have food in your bag, they are already running off in the direction their nose is telling them. You chase after them but when they are already eating you figure you might as well keep the food for later.

**(The rest of the day goes on and now it is night. BTW Some of the dialogue here is almost the same as in the Japanese version but it is a lot shorter because I thought it was a funny scene but if you want to watch that then you would probably like to watch it rather than read it. But here.)**

The five of you are sitting by a tree trunk in the dark with just the moonlight to illuminate your faces. "I'm hungry!" Yells Jounouchi, "Jeez...they invite us to a tournament where we have no meals...it's unbelievable!" Complains Honda. Then Anzu sighs, "I would like a bed to sleep in." You are about to again try and tell them about your endless supply of food in your bag but, then there is a call from Jounouchi, "Hey! Found some mushrooms! I'll help myself!" But just as he is about to bite down on the yellow mushroom with red pock-a-dots, Honda grabs him back,"Stop it! That's poisonous for sure!" Yugi and Anzu run over, "Don't do something like that Jounouchi-_kun_!" The concern starting to show on Yugi's face and you let out a small giggle at how stupid the situation is. You have food in your bag...but this is funny! Although you are starting to get a little hungry, so just as you're about to speak up, when you are interrupted...again...by a familiar, female voice coming from behind you. "Well...you are all together this time to, aren't you?" You all freeze and turn to see non-other than, Mai, "What? You again?" Says Jounouchi and she takes a bite out of the chocolate bar in her other hand. "You! Did you just come here to eat in front of us?!" He yells in her face and she swallows the chocolate, "What about it? Want to trade this chocolate for your star chips?" She teases, he drools before shaking his head, "Don't joke around! These star chips are my life!" He yells annoyed, "It's a joke! A joke! As a duellist I didn't think you would degrade to that level." Mai says calmly and Jounouchi scrunches up his face and pouts as he murmurs, "Jeez...this person really pisses me off." Mai ignores his comment, "What about this...? We'll have a truce for tonight. We're all tired, aren't we?" Jounouchi looks confused but Yugi cuts in, "That's right. We've been duelling all day." But Jounouchi still won't give in, "I can't trust her. Isn't she planning something?" And he crossed his arms and Mai takes a bag from off of her shoulder, "So, you don't want anything to eat, right?" She teases again, smiling. Everyone else looks confused but you just giggle.

Within minuets all of your food and Mai's food is spread out on the ground, along with a few other things Mai brought along. "This is amazing!" Cries out Jounouchi, "You two have everything!" Exclaims Yugi. "You brought all this for yourselves?" Questions Anzu and Mai's reply comes in a clear tone, "A duellist can only depend on themselves. It is only natural to be prepared." And she winks at you. You blush a little embarrassed, "But _! Why didn't you share with us before?!" Says Jounouchi a little annoyed but still staring at the food as if it would vanish the second he looked away. Your face suddenly flushes red and you begin to try and come up with a reasonable response other than,'Oh, I didn't share my food with you because I found your reaction to starvation amusing.' or 'I tried but you never gave me the chance.' "Well...um..." You start but then Mai cuts in and starts to give everyone orders and soon everyone is to busy to remember the question. "Thanks, Mai-_san_." You say just loud enough for her to hear, and she winks, gives you a thumbs up and giggles. You smile at her before going off to help Yugi with the fire wood. But before you can leave she grabs your shoulder and you turn back, "It's _-chan and Anzu-chan, right?" Says Mai, but she doesn't wait for a response. "There's a shower over there, so, when they return with the water you two can use it." She says nodding at the shower and then in the direction Jounouchi and Honda were sent off in. "Really?" Says Anzu in excited disbelief. "There are things that only girls can understand." Mai replies, "Thank you Mai-_san_!" You say cheerfully.

After your showers you al start to eat and it is surprisingly good! When you are almost done Mai goes for a walk and it is just the five of you sitting around the camp fire. "Hey, what was that?" Says Anzu, suddenly looking startled. "What?" Says Jounouchi and you notice a rustling in the bushes behind Anzu. She cries out in fright and you all get to your feet instinctively trying to protect each other. "Who's there?" You cry out strongly. "Come out here!" Yells Honda but then after a moment of nothing a figure emerges from the bushes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 - The Dark Game**

**(Ok guys before we begin, I had to make some changes to the way the duel plays out to incorporate your character and also to not be retelling the plot of the anime - that we all know and love. - I also tried to stick to the game rulings as close as I could, although I haven't played in a while, so that this makes scene. Please feel free to tell me if I make a mistake though, advice and ideas are always welcome! I hope you enjoy it!)**

"Bakura-kun?" You say a little startled by your friends sudden appearance. "So I wasn't imagining things when I thought I saw you earlier." Says Anzu smiling. "Well now we have another supporter!" Says Jounouchi smiling. "Yeah welcome to the cheer leading squad!" Laughs Anzu but Honda cuts in, "Oi! There is a difference between cheer leading and supporting, you know!" He says a little annoyed and you all laugh. "Sure, sure! What ever you say team captain!" Teases Anzu and you all giggle again as they start to quarrel.  
Soon the six of you are all sitting in a circle around the camp fire again showing each other your cards. It turns out that even Honda, Anzu and Bakura have brought their cards to the island. Then Bakura speaks up, "What are your favourite cards everyone?" Everyone says their favourite cards and when it is your turn you say, "Breaker the Magical Warrior." And you hold it up for them all to see, "Wow." Says Jounouchi quietly. "What is it?" You say frowning. "Well it's just that I thought you would like something a little more you know... more like Anzu's card." He stutters. "What do you mean more like my card?!" Huffs out an annoyed Anzu. "I didn't mean anything! Haha...ha...You card is great!" Says Jounouchi, his hands held up, surrendering, trying to take back is comment, but he sweat drops anyway. But then Yugi steps in th middle of them, as they are both on there feet now, trying to calm down the situation a bit. "Anyway,... What's your favourite card Bakura-kun?" The three of them sit down again as Bakura looks through his deck for the card and when he finds it, holds it up. "Mine is the Change of Heart." He says but Jounouchi cuts in, "You like a pretty weird card." But then Anzu mumbles something that only you seem to hear. "You don't have always say what you think, you know..." But then Bakura starts to talk again, "Yugi-kun, why don't we have a friendly game now? We won't bet star chips or anything though." Yugi agrees and you all decide that Yugi would make a new deck with all of your favourite cards in it.

When you are done you find a tree stump that acts as the table for the game. You, Jounouchi, Honda and Anzu sit on the sides and Yugi and Bakura kneel opposite each other. _-I wonder what type of deck Bakura-kun plays...-_ you think to yourself just as they're about to start the game. But then you hear a strange twinkling sound, Jounouchi is the first to speak, "What's that noise?" Then you hear a low chuckle coming from Bakura and you watch in horror as his Millennium Ring emerges through his clothing. His expression has completly changed from innocent little Ryou Bakura to insane, evil spirit. Then your surrounding start to blur and then transform into a dark mist. "What is this?" Cries Jounouchi and Yugi replies almost immediately, "This is a dark game!" Bakura's eyes are cold and hard and when he laughs again his voice is harsh. Then out of no where you feel a hard, sharp pain spread through your body, as your soul is ripped from your vessel and you black out.

When you open your eyes you don't know where you are for a moment, but then your eyes open wide in panic and fear when you see a giant Bakura laughing down at you. "Welcome to the party _." He says and laughs again when you, without realising it, take a step backwards. "You're not scared of me, are you my _dear _-chan_?" He stresses the last few words as he raises an eyebrow mockingly. You even your balance and press your lips together hard and you feel them going white. You turn your gaze anywhere but the giant before you and try to hide the fact that feel scarred, sick and embarrassed all at once. When you don't respond he laughs again, "I guess that answers my question well enough!" You hear someone call out from behind you, "Oi!" You recognise the voice but you don't know where from, so you turn to see who it belongs to but then for the first time you notice that you are holding something and you look down._ -A sword and shield? And armour? Why do I look like Breaker? What the hell is going on here...-_ You think, "Leave _ alone, you bastard!" You turn around and look up to see Yugi, _-But no, wait...that voice doesn't fit...Then that's-_ "The other Yugi..." You think aloud. "_!" You turn at the sound of your name, "Honda-kun and Yugi-kun too? Where are we? And... what's that? " You say startled and nod towards the, duel monsters card that is half set half face up, behind them and they both jump trying to hide it when it lifts up slightly at the sound of your voice, "This is a dark game, that the dark spirit in Bakura-kun's ring, started. He turned all of us into your favourite cards and the other me is fighting him." You pause for a moment before nodding in agreement, this was very weird but it wasn't the first time something like this has happened._ -This is probably just some messed up dream I'm having...my brain sure is weird...-_ You think but then you hear another cackle of laughter, "Did you say dark, little Yugi? Allow me to brighten things up for you then!" Bakura sneers and activates a face down card on his field. "I activate Swords of Revealing Light! You could think of this as insurance. It insures that you have no chance of winning!" Another cold laugh as you try to block out the overwhelming brightness, coming from the card, with your shield. The flash is finished as soon as it arrived and three swords, that wedge themselves into the ground surrounding you and your friends, are revealed.

Suddenly you hear a loud bang and a yelp to your right, "Anzu are you ok?" Calls out Honda, "I'm face up?! Well let's just finish this before Jounouchi-" She can't bring herself to say the words and everything starts to sink in. A tear rolls down her check and splashes onto the card she is standing on. -_huh? I don't get it...-_ "Anzu's effect is activated and I am allow to retrieve one magic card from the graveyard and add it to my hand." The other Yugi states and smirks as he continues, "And I choose Monster Reborn!" **(so there are a bunch of names for this card but I'm just going to use the English translation for the physical trading card. Is that all good with you guys? It is your story after all! :)**

"Jounouchi-kun!" You all call out in unison as your friend appears on the field once more. "Hmm, So you managed to save him, for now... but it seems you've wasted your only opportunity of defeating me on that little brat you call your _friend_. I'm not complaining though." Sneers Bakura and he smirks at the saddened expression on Jounouchi's face, "Your wrong Bakura! Our friendship will bring you down!" Says the other Yugi,_ - That's really corny and encouraging and all but right now we can't even attack! Let alone win the game as long as his magic card is...His __**magic card**__!-_ You think with a new ray of hope and adrenaline running through you. "Well let's see where you friendship takes you! You can all enjoy the shadows together!" Yells Bakura, the other Yugi sweat drops, and just as he is about to draw his next card... "Wait! Our turn isn't finished yet! I activate my special effect!" You cry out taking everyone by surprise, "Breaker the Magical Warriors effect?!" Breathes Yugi and he suddenly understands. He face instantly lights up when the realisation hits him. "My effect is that when I am normal summoned, I can place 1 spell counter on my card and I gain 300 ATK for each Spell Counter I have. Then I can remove that Spell Counter, and target 1 spell or trap card on the field and destroy it, and I choose your Sword of Revealing Lights!" The spell counter by your feet cracks and shatters as do the bright swords that surround you. Your sword shrinks slightly but no-one seems to notice it, their expressions filled with a mix of hope, excitement and awe.

"I'll make sure you really enjoy _your_ stay with the shadows _!" Bakura snarls at you, however that is quickly replaced with a wide smile. "Hold onto that hope while you can because it's the last you'll see of it!" He says and draws a card and throws it onto the field in attack position. " I summon the High Priest! And I also play this card!" _- But that's Bakura-kun's favourite card! If his soul was also sealed in a card...-_ You think in alarm, not only because your chances of winning is close to nill now, but also because you don't want another of your friends dragged into _this_...whatever_ this_ is. "I use the change of heart on Dark Magician Yugi and he will obey my every command! You will destroy your friend and take _yourself_ with you!" He laughs coldly and plays the card. "How is your _friendship_ holding out now Yugi?!" There is a beam of light from the card before revealing, an angle, but it's not an ordinary angle...

"Bakura-kun!" You call out and without thinking you try to run to him but are stopped by Honda quickly grabbing your shoulder, bring you to a stop. "You can't!" You look at him and see the seriousness in his eyes and you feel your muscles relax as what you were about to do sinks in. He releases you and you take a few steps back, sub-consciously. "We wouldn't want to break the rules, now would we __-chan_?" Mocks the dark Bakura, but his face instantly changes to disbelief and panic as Bakura quickly glides over to posses the High Priest. "Quick Yugi-kun! Attack me now!" He calls out. "What the hell do you think your doing?!" The Spirit of the ring screams at Bakura, but he is ignored. "But Bakura-kun, your soul will be-!" Says Yugi in disbelief and alarm. _- No this can't be! We were about to win! This...This isn't fair! This is a dream! It has to be! I'll wake up and everyone will be ok! It has to be!-_ You think trying to reassure yourself but your into much of muddle for any of it to show on your face. "I don't care! Anything is better than being possessed by a monster! Now hurry!" Cries out Bakura in desperation. "You bastard!" Screams the evil spirit and suddenly the other Yugi's puzzle flashes and the creepy eye from the puzzle appears on his forehead. There is a scream from the evil spirit and you don't really know what is going on.

Suddenly your staring up at Bakura and the evil spirit is somehow possessing the High Priest on the field. "What the hell?" You say utterly bewildered, you turn to the others and they share the same expressions as you. "That isn't possible!" Snarls a very angry spirit, but he is interrupted by the other Yugi. "My turn! Dark Magician Yugi attack the High Priest!" Yugi attacks and the spirit's soul is send into the graveyard. You don't even have time to react before you're vision blurs and you black out.

When you come to, you are lying on the grass with your prop yourself up on your elbows as you hear familiar voice a few metres away. However, the grogginess of sleep hangs over you and you can't understand what they are saying. Then you hear Honda start to talk and he turns out to be sitting next to you. "What a long dream I had!" Jounouchi sits up rubbing his eyes, "Me too! There was a terrifying, dark Bakura in my dream." Bakura just smiles sheepishly and Jounouchi and Honda practically jump to their feet in fright at the sight of him, but then calm down when they realise that it is just the normal Bakura. You giggle and get to your feet. "Don't scare us like that!"Complains Jounouchi and Anzu starts to stand up too and says, " And there were two Yugis in my dream...was it really just a dream?" Yugi and Bakura cringe at her words._ -So it really wasn't a dream...-_ You think but then suddenly you hear a blood curdling scream come from somewhere in the forest! "That voice is can only be-!" Cries Jounouchi and suddenly everyone is up alert. "Come on, let's go!" Yells Yugi and you all run off into the trees.


End file.
